<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life As We Know It by mrvdocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400859">Life As We Know It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrvdocks/pseuds/mrvdocks'>mrvdocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn, Steve is in a band, it doesn't impact the story much but hey it's there, reader may or may not be latina, yes Steve has an older brother here, yes he's played by ben schwartz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrvdocks/pseuds/mrvdocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When your good friends Jonathan and Nancy die in an accident, they leave behind a barely year old baby that they leave to you, their godmother. What they failed to mention, however, was who was going to be the joint guardian. </p>
<p>Steve Harrington. </p>
<p>An old crush from school that you detest after a date gone bad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Harrington/Reader, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Robin Buckley/Kali Prasad, Steve Harrington/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. For Keeps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been in my head for a while now so I decided to finally write it! Because I'm a messy bih, there might be a love triangle. Shoutout to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_romanoff">@winter_romanoff</a><br/>for the baby name ideas because I honestly would've named the child Mona lol. Credit for the Nancy gif is <a href="https://blakesgifs.tumblr.com/nd/st2/mobile">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>You straighten out the kinks and flyaways in your hair, spraying what seems like the fifth pump of hairspray onto your poor stiff hair. You grumbled under your breath about how unruly your hair was and how you’d snip it later when you had the chance.</p><p>Your phone buzzed to life on the counter of the bathroom sink, it was Nancy. You tapped the green button, hearing all sorts of commotion in the background before it got silent with her sushing. </p><p>“Nance?” </p><p>“Hey! How’s it going?”</p><p>You huff, looking at yourself in the mirror, trying to hype yourself up for this date.</p><p>“Remind me again why I’m going out with ‘The Hair’.” </p><p>Nancy tittered. “Beeecause I’m the best matchmaker and who knows, maybe this crush of yours will turn into something else.”</p><p>“You sure it’s not because you felt bad about leaving him for Jonathan?” You twirl to the side, fixing the hem of your dress. Maybe this was also the last time you got fashion advice from Nancy. </p><p>“Harsh,” She says, “But no, he took it with no hard feelings. In fact, he asked for your number when I talked to him about you.”</p><p>“<em> Eugh </em>, why? Do I really need to be added onto that poor list of his?”</p><p>“Hey!” She scolds.</p><p>You throw your hands up in defense, “Sorry Nance.”</p><p>“You know it’s not too late to back out.” Jonathan’s soft voice chirps through the speaker, you instantly relax at the tone of it.</p><p>“Jon I wish I could, trust me. But if I don’t, I can just tell Nancy’s going to bring it up until one or both of us dies.”</p><p>“Very funny.” She chimes in. </p><p>“Besides, he’s late. By an hour! Who does this guy think he is?”</p><p>“I’m sure maybe his practice ran late.” </p><p>You exhale. “Nance babe, you don’t have to keep making excuses for this guy.”</p><p>“They’re not excuses...I just want what’s best for him. I still care about him. I’m not totally heartless, you know.”</p><p>You press a hand to your chest, touched. “Awww. Still doesn’t make up for him being late.”</p><p>Nancy makes a sound that you can almost positively guess meant she rolled her eyes. A knock at your door alerted you to someone, possibly Steve, being here. </p><p>“Oh god, I think he’s here.” You groan. </p><p>Nancy gets excited over the phone. You can practically hear her stomping her tiny feet in giddiness. “Good! Alright, what are you wearing?”</p><p>You pull a sly smile, “Nancy at least buy me dinner first.”</p><p>“Hardy har, you have me in stitches.” She says sarcastically. “No but really.”</p><p>You sigh, “The green dress.”</p><p>“Oh! I see you took my advice.”</p><p>“Do I really have any other choice?”</p><p>“Hmmm, nope.” She chuckles.</p><p>“Alright, alright. Wish me luck. I think I’m going to need it.”</p><p>“Good luck! Tell me everything when you get back!”</p><p>You end the call and take one last look at yourself in the mirror. Normally you wouldn’t be too comfortable in dresses this short, or in dresses at all. But hey new year, new you. </p><p>You couldn’t remember when was the last time you’d gone on a date where you were so nervous you could pee yourself like a chihuahua. </p><p>Wasting no time, you pulled on a jacket and threw your flats in your bag. There was no way you’d be spending the whole night in heels, even if Steve was as tall as you’d remembered.</p><p>You’re headed to the door, taking small breaths and giving yourself pep talks as you turned the knob and are met face to face with THE Steve Harrington.</p><p>With his stupidly good looks and charming goofy aloof smile. His brown eyes peered into yours with curiosity and maybe a hint of what he probably hoped meant he’d get lucky tonight. You had to restrain yourself from letting your mind run wild. It’s been a while but he still had that boyish and clumsy allure that you liked about him back in school. </p><p>“Hi.” You grin, looking him up and down. He was dressed in a sherpa jacket, faded band tee, and jeans, his Nike’s definitely had seen better days. </p><p>He scanned you up and down as well, the clear difference in style for the night evident. </p><p>“Hey. I’m Steve.” He says, charmingly. He brings his hand out for you to shake. It feels weirdly rough and callous. </p><p>“Yeah I know,” You laugh a bit nervously. “I had you in Pre-Calculus junior year.” </p><p>“Really?” He quirks a brow, questioningly. </p><p>“Yeah, I sat next to you and Tammy Thompson.”</p><p>“Oh yeah...” He trails off, trying to seem like he remembered you. Not that he would anyway, he almost never was in class and if he was, he was always talking to other people. </p><p>“I’m not too late, am I?” He squints in thought.</p><p>“Just an hour. It’s fine though, I just finished getting ready and Nancy said it was your m.o., so.”</p><p>He chuckles, “Yeah she said you’d say something.”</p><p>You try to ease the annoyance in you with a small laugh, “Oh, did she?”</p><p>The laughter dies down and you find yourself once again looking up at him in his big brown eyes. </p><p>His shoulders drop, relaxed. “So should we go?” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, let’s go get dinner.” </p><hr/><p>The date was going okay. It hadn’t hit levels of disaster just yet. You both walked to the restaurant that Nancy had picked for the both of you to eat at. If anything, the person you felt like you were going out with was Nancy, not Steve. Apparently, he couldn’t be bothered to have made reservations either. Not to mention that on the way to the restaurant, he’d gotten a call which of course you could pick up was another girl on the line and not a “sick bandmate” as he’d said. </p><p>Slowly but surely, you think your crush was being chipped away with each new thing he did. You let your posture slump because it didn’t even seem like he was really paying any attention to you. Still, you had to admit, this wasn’t the worst date you’d been on. </p><p>The worst one that took the cake had to be the one where your date decided to ignore a waiter’s concerns and ask for some bad sushi that ended up all over your outfit. That truly was a walk of shame back home.</p><p>“So I hear you’re in a band.” You say, scrambling to bring up anything that will salvage this date.</p><p>“Yup.” He says simply, fidgeting with the glass in front of him.</p><p>“How long have you known Nancy?” You inquire, knowing partially half of the answer.</p><p>“Um, since middle school.” </p><p>“Oh wow. That’s a long time.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve lived in Hawkins all my life. What about you?”</p><p>It kind of stuns you, that he would finally ask an open-ended question to you. The feeling wouldn’t last long anyway.</p><p>“Oh I um, I moved to Hawkins from California around sophomore year. I guess you could say I didn’t really make friends with Nancy until senior year. I knew Jonathan better, though. He’s the one I kind of hung out with more.”</p><p>“California huh? Know any bigwigs around there?” He almost seemed interested in you, or rather your background. </p><p>“No...we mostly just kind of kept to ourselves there.”</p><p>“Oh.” He concludes.</p><p>His phone rings again, a guitar chord interrupting you from the train of thought you had. He looked at the called ID and excused himself, disappearing to where the bathrooms were. </p><p>You let your forehead hit the table gently, lifting it back up to stuff yourself with some bread rolls in a basket. </p><p>One roll turned into two, and then it became almost six.</p><p>You don’t know how long it had been, all you knew was that you’d eaten about two baskets worth of bread rolls and the waitress kept coming back to ask if you were ready to order. You felt so humiliated, telling her that your date would be back and that you were just waiting for him.</p><p>It was around ten-thirty now, he’d been gone for half an hour already. You huffed, if he didn’t come back in the next five minutes you think you were just going to call a ride home and tell Nancy that her matchmaking services needed a little polishing.</p><p>Out of the corner of your eye, you could see the waitress staring at you, definitely catching part of her conversation with a couple who were waiting for a table to get free. </p><p>You felt your heart race when you saw her move towards you, feeling your stomach sink as you had to face the music. </p><p>“Ma’am we’re going to need the table.” She tries to say without urgency, but you can tell she’s one second away from removing you.</p><p>“You know what? Sure, take the table. I’m going home anyway.” You shake away whatever excuse you found yourself making for Steve and stand, taking your things with you and stepping out of the booth. </p><p>As you’re slipping your jacket back on, you catch a glimpse of Steve emerging from the bathroom area. You lock eyes, giving him a cold look as you shake your head and try to get away as quickly as you can with the distance in between you both. </p><p>You laugh to yourself sardonically, clutching the top of your jacket to your chest and willing yourself not to cry in front of the patrons. You push your way through a sea of hungry and waiting diners, hearing your name being shouted from behind. You shut your eyes for a second but soldier on, making it out to the cold of the night and heading in the direction of home. </p><p>You hear your name from behind once again, hearing it get closer as you realize that Steve had jogged his way to you. You turn around, very much done with this night.</p><p>“Hey, I’m so sorry about that. I just had a call from some producer and I got carried away.”</p><p>You scan his face for some sort of quirk or tic of a lie. You want to believe it. But if there was any indication, you couldn’t find any. It was better to stay mad right now.</p><p>“You know...we don’t have to do this.”</p><p>“Really?” He seemed almost relieved that he didn’t have to go through with this. </p><p>You chuckled lightly, trying to simmer the embarrassment and the anger fueling up inside you. </p><p>“Yeah, you know what? I’ll tell Nancy everything was peachy keen and that way I’ll never have to see you again.” You turn away, giving him the shoulder. </p><p>“Hey, come on, wait a sec. Let me make it up to you.” </p><p>“Oh shut it, Steve. You decided at dinner I wasn’t worth your time so why don’t you just go? Just because Nancy feels sorry for you doesn’t mean I have to spend a few hours faking small talk when you’re clearly not interested.”</p><p>“Hold on a second, Nancy what?” </p><p>“Listen, if you wanted to make it up to me you could’ve hmm I don’t know, not shown up an hour late, treated me like a second option, or made a booty call in front of me!”</p><p>“We can still go to din-”</p><p>“God no! I’m not going back to dinner with you, ever. I don’t know what I ever saw in you. I don’t even know what the hell Nancy was thinking.” </p><p>You feel the burning hot tears begin to spring from your eyes and there’s a froggy lump in your throat that makes your voice crack. You hate looking and feeling so weak. </p><p>He calls after you again but you ignore him, feeling nothing but pure resentment for the night. When you get home, you change and throw the green dress into the black void that is your closet and binge watch tv to calm down. </p><p>Your phone buzzes with notifications of texts and missed FaceTime calls. Either Nancy had gotten wind of what happened or she figured things had gone differently. Either way, you’d let her know what happened the next day. You just wanted to rest. </p><p>That was the day you began to loathe Steve Harrington. </p><hr/><p>In true old fashion, it seemed there was a god that thought seeing you fidget around Steve was funny. You tried to push your unresolved feelings down whenever he was around, clearly, he’d taken the date in some stride. Not to mention he also liked to push your buttons. </p><p>When Nancy and Jonathan had announced their wedding later that year, you found it hard to be particularly excitable with Steve hanging around and basically eyeing anything with two legs and a pretty smile. </p><p>You rolled your eyes during the rehearsal dinner, he’d do anything to trip you up during your speeches and even got two of the bridesmaids to fight with one another over him. Needless to say, while you were hesitant to replace the bridesmaid, you found it hard to say no when Nancy pulled those puppy dog eyes along with Jonathan’s begging.</p><p>“I just...<em>ugh</em>! He drives me nuts!” You grunt in frustration as you ball up your fists. </p><p>Jonathan shakes his head playfully, his shoulders bouncing as he chuckles heartily. He was making breakfast the day after the rehearsal. Everyone had wanted to try just a teeny bit of champagne for research purposes to see which one would be better. </p><p>Honestly, you did not mean to drink, you were the designated sober buddy. But seeing Steve mucking about like he was hot shit and kissing bridesmaids, well, it seemed a drink was in order. </p><p>The morning after was terrible. Your head felt as if there were jackhammers and saws going off. Of course, Steve had been up before you, and of course, he was giving you that shit-eating grin from last night. Before he could even get a word in, you ignored the stars you saw when you stood up and tumbled your way to the kitchen, smelling familiar comfort food. You settled on the kitchen island and ranted to Jonathan.</p><p>“I get what you mean. I mean, I hardly could stand the guy at first.” He says, flipping the eggs on the pan and sticking the landing. You applauded him.</p><p>“Okay, but do you stand him now?”</p><p>“He’s...bearable.” He says with a nod and quirk of his brows, being somewhat unsure of his answer but trying to sound convincing.</p><p>“Aha!” You point a finger at him. He swats it away with a whisk that still had pancake batter next to him. The batter splatters on your shirt, making you squeak in surprise. </p><p>“Hey!” You grab a handful of napkins to wipe yourself down.</p><p>“I get he may not be the best, actually no, he’s not the best. But if you can get through the wedding for Nancy and me, you’ll be the best friend I’ve ever had.”</p><p>You scoff lightly.</p><p>Jonathan sighs, sets down the pan, and holds the leaky whisk in front of you. </p><p>“Alright, if not for Nancy, for me. I just want this whole thing to go off without a hitch. It means a lot to Nancy.”</p><p>“Annnd if it means a lot to Nancy, it means a lot to you. Yeah, yeah I know.” </p><p>It wasn’t that you didn’t like Nancy. You’d actually come around to adoring her. You’d do anything for her. She was the only girlfriend you could tolerate. But you felt this was the end of an era. </p><p>When you’d arrived at Hawkins, you were alone. You didn’t really have any friends. That is until you met Jonathan. He became your rock and your best friend. Life was good, and then Steve and Nancy came into the picture. You weren’t jealous, and you didn’t mind Jonathan going off on adventures of his own. But you missed when it was just you two against the world. </p><p>You sighed. “Alright, alright. I’ll play nice.” </p><p>Jonathan retracts the whisk and places it back into the bowl of batter. </p><p>“Good.” He smiles, “Now get to whisking. We have a lot to make.”</p><hr/><p>The wedding was great! At least from what you can remember. You got to catch up with some people you missed seeing in Hawkins. You gave the best speech you could think of, only feeling a little outshined when the cameraman panned to Steve sucking face with one of the guests and everybody erupting into whoops and cheers. </p><p>You felt something in your chest, the same something you felt that night of the date. You glanced at the nuptials. Nancy held an apologetic look on her face, Jonathan shifted uncomfortably in his seat. You turned back to whoever in the crowd paid any attention to you still and shakily finished your speech. </p><p>You couldn’t wait to hit the bar as soon as the speech was over. Robin had beaten you there already and held up a shot for you. You took both of the shot glasses she had in her hands and downed them both in the blink of an eye. </p><p>“Wow! Rough night, babe?” She settles on the stool and reclines on her arm. </p><p>You shut your eyes, gesturing for more drinks in a circular motion. </p><p>“Can I get another round, please? The harder, the better.” Robin asks the bartender.</p><p>Not even a minute later, you’re tossing back all sorts of drinks. It’s a gross mixture of sweet and sour and bitter but it helps.</p><p>“Who does he think he is?” </p><p>“Someone with not a lot of dignity, sweetie.” Robin quips.</p><p>“God, what did I ever see in him? I feel so...<em>so</em>...do you think I need my eyes checked or something?”</p><p>Robin sighs and shakes her head. “Ever since senior year. But hey it was the Harrington charm.”</p><p>“He’s <em>so</em> pretentious. ‘Look at me I’m in a band, I get all these girls and sleep with them and never call them back’. It's so annoying.”</p><p>Robin chuckles. “Oh, you got it bad.”</p><p>You down another glass of something bitter and screw your face up in disgust. </p><p>“I’ve got nothing. Nothing! I’d rather kiss a squid than ever see Steve Harrington the same way I did in high school.”</p><p>“Alright, I think you’ve had enough for tonight. I want to stop you before you start elaborating on the squid..”</p><p>You shake off her concern, asking for another drink with a lemon on the rim. You swish it around in its glass before chugging it all and sucking the lemon dry. In your drunken state, you drop the lemon in the chest gap of your dress and stifle a laugh. Robin attempts to dig it out but you wave her off, taking her hands in yours and holding them tight.</p><p>“Robin, promise me something right now. Right now this very second.” You say, your words starting to slur a little bit. Oh man, you forgot you were a lightweight.</p><p>“I’m all ears.” She says, leaning in to hear you better.</p><p>“Don’t let me go home with him. No matter how much I beg or cry.”</p><p>She tilts her head to the side, finding you hilarious in this state. “Oh sweetie, I wouldn’t let you go anywhere with him sober either way. Now come on, let’s go dance to get this out of your system.”</p><p>You give her a dizzy smile, agreeing and trying to stand up but falling into her arms.</p><p>“Okay, you know what, let’s take this one step at a time.” </p><hr/><p>Months had gone by, the wedding was the furthest thing from your mind. You hadn’t seen Steve since then, which was a relief. Though you’d catch wind of some things that he was doing courtesy of Nancy, of course. You knew she probably thought you were heartbroken, but the truth is, you were oddly at peace. You’d focused on yourself for the time being and discovered something about yourself.</p><p>You liked writing. You’d gotten into the habit of writing little blurbs here and there until they seemed to form a cohesive idea. It was something you’d done in high school but never really thought of pursuing in fear of not being good enough or it not being enough to keep the lights on.</p><p>Nancy and Jonathan were supportive of it, however, being your cheerleaders every time you mentioned you’d thought of something to write about. Although lately you've gotten stuck in a rut, feeling all creativity drain from your brain from working the usual nine to five. </p><p>Well, there goes my fun. You thought.</p><p>Your phone next to your laptop buzzed, a photo of you and Jonathan at a Smiths Revival concert greeting you. You stared at it for a second, contemplating if you were really that lazy to answer. On the fourth ring, you gave in and answered.</p><p>“Jon? Is this an emergency? I'm kind of busy." </p><p>"Are you really? Or are you staring at the blank screen on your computer again?"</p><p>You pulled the phone away from your ear, scanning the room to see if he was probably around. When you found nothing out of place you returned the phone to your ear.</p><p>"How did you -"</p><p>"I know you," he laughs. "Plus, we're downstairs. We've got something to tell you. Can you buzz us in?"</p><p>"We?"</p><p>"Nancy and me."</p><p>"Oh. Steve's not with you right?"</p><p>You can hear him smirk. "No, but that can be arranged if you'd like."</p><p>You stood fast, almost knocking over the chair you were in. "No! Nope! I'm on my way!"</p><p>You wrapped yourself in your blanket and rushed downstairs, cursing the fact that your building's elevator was out of order. You buzz them in, seeing that Nancy carried a small picnic basket. </p><p>"Oh, are we having dinner? Because I ate already."</p><p>"It's kind of dinner? You'll see." Nancy grins.</p><p>Feeling confused but awaiting what they meant by that, you led them back upstairs to your apartment. Nancy set the basket on your coffee table, sitting across from Jonathan and holding his hand. You weren't weirded out by the display of affection, but it felt different this time. More personal and oddly reassuring. Like when your parents sit you down to tell you they're about to divorce or there's about to be a new addition to the family.</p><p>"What's going on?" You eye them closely.</p><p>"So we've been wanting to tell you something for a while now, and we don't want you to freak out or anything."</p><p>"You guys aren't breaking up or anything, right? You just got married!"</p><p>"No!" They exclaim in unison.</p><p>"It's not that," Nancy says flustered. "We're....pregnant."</p><p>Your jaw drops. Your eyes glance from Jonathan to Nancy quickly, trying to process the new information. You feel yourself freeze. You're vaguely aware you look like a deer in headlights but it's from a million things rushing to your mind. One, this really is the end of an era. Two, this was another sign of the group growing up. Three, you felt so lost in where you were going, life-wise. They seemed to have everything figured out. Meanwhile, you couldn't even keep an Ikea plant alive for more than a day. </p><p>Jonathan waves a hand over your face, "You okay?"</p><p>It snaps you out of your trance to hum in response. </p><p>"Yeah...yeah. Is that, is that it?"</p><p>They both look at each other, switching in and out of worry and shyness. </p><p>"We don't know the gender yet but, we wanted to ask you if you wanted to be their godmother." </p><p>You stammered. "You trust me enough for that?"</p><p>"Well, it was mostly Jonathan's idea." Nancy reveals.</p><p>You turn to Jonathan as if to question him. </p><p>"Really?"</p><p>You studied him, being all too familiar with his mannerisms. He's always been delicate with feelings and people, though he wouldn't stray from letting someone have what was coming to them. But with you, it was like you were the sister he never had. Which is information that would've crushed high school you, but now you understood the close bond that you two had. He trusted you enough for something this big. You felt both honored and terrified.</p><p>"Are you sure about this? I don't want you guys to agree to this and then back out if you decided you want someone else that's more responsible."</p><p>Jonathan takes your hand in the one that's not holding Nancy's. </p><p>"Trust me, there's no one else I'd choose."</p><p>"But, what about your family?"</p><p>He shakes his head as if what you just said is absurd. "You're my family too. Always have been."</p><p>The sentiment makes your stomach do flips. This whole time you've been afraid that the two of you would drift apart. But here he was, offering you a chance to remain in his life. </p><p>"What do you say?" Nancy asks, hopeful.</p><p>You give in. </p><p>"I don't know how to be one but yes. I'll do it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Love You, Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You decide to join Nancy and Jonathan on their getaway to Nancy's dad's cabin. Unfortunately for you, Steve tags along. A new member joins the Byers family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>In the coming months, a lot changed. You’d helped baby proof the house with Nancy and Jonathan, albeit with a little help from Steve whenever he had a chance. You’d gotten a lot better at not being fazed by him, even when he clearly loved to mess with you. </p><p>Once Nancy started to really show and couldn’t be as mobile as she wanted, you’d offered to help her around when Jonathan wasn’t there. Either way, it wasn’t like you were doing much, switching over to early morning shifts at your relative’s coffee shop to be able to leave around the time Nancy had her doctor's appointments.</p><p>Anything was a good distraction from the fact that you hadn’t written anything new and instead felt the effects of burnout. </p><p>You weren’t the only one having a hard time though. The pregnancy was strenuous on Nancy, what with new body changes and having to deal with people treating her a certain way. She was so over it. </p><p>“It’s like people think I’m fragile! I think I should be treated as if I <em> wasn’t </em> pregnant.” Nancy complained, biting into one of her weird craving snacks. </p><p>The sight of seeing a pickle dipped into peanut butter was abhorrent. It just seemed like something that didn’t and shouldn’t mix.</p><p>The only perk that seemed to come of this was that she couldn’t possibly find a way to set you up with anyone now. Right?</p><p>Nope.</p><p>Even now at eight months, Nancy’s sneaky attempts at finding the one for you never seemed to halt. At first, it was funny, setting you up on dates with randos she’d carefully selected and vetted through a process of stalking their social media and truly embarrassing questions. You could count the many dates on both hands and you could also count the failures of them all. It didn’t deter her, if anything it only made the qualifications that these guys needed to meet higher and higher.</p><p>Imagine your surprise when she revealed that she had someone else in mind for you.</p><p>“No. No, no, no.” You shook your head, helping her get onto the bed of the cabin her dad owned.</p><p>City life was stressful, you didn’t need to be pregnant to know that. And while you wanted to let them have their privacy, Nancy suggested another date while they were gone, so you figured you’d be able to avoid it by tagging along. Big mistake.</p><p>“Oh come on!”</p><p>“No! Nance, we agreed on a moratorium!”</p><p>“Moratorium, schmoratorium. How do you even know that you wouldn’t like him?” </p><p>“Nancy, I love you, I really do and you’re my best friend but you have the worst track record with setups.”</p><p>Her jaw drops as she feigns being offended. “Like who?”</p><p>“Hmm let me think. The shoplifter?”</p><p>“He apologized for that!”</p><p>“Nancy, I can’t even step foot in the mall because of him! And I definitely can’t forget Psycho dude.”</p><p>“So he loves his mom, that means he has a sweet side!”</p><p>“Uhhh yeah, it’s all peaches and cream until I’m found on a rocking chair in a grey wig and grandma’s clothes.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah okay, what about Tommy? He was cute.” </p><p>“Foot fetish guy?”</p><p>“Foot what?!”</p><p>“Actually you know what, that date wasn’t too bad. Although I should’ve known when he asked to sniff my roller skates after the rink session.” </p><p>“Ugh gross.” She screws up her face. “That one I’m definitely apologizing for.”</p><p>You shrugged. “Eh, what can you do? It’s okay.”</p><p>“No, it’s not okay.” She says, shifting herself to be able to sit with her back against the headboard. When she winces you take the hint to put fluffy pillows behind her to cushion her. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Really Nance, it’s alright. I appreciate the effort and all...but maybe I shouldn’t be rushing into all this. I mean I still have time.”</p><p>“I know, I know, I just - I want you to be happy.”</p><p>“I am happy.”</p><p>Well, that was debatable.</p><p>“Would it help if I said he’s a doctor?” She asks, hoping it would peak your interest.</p><p>“Is that code for I'm going to wake up in an ice bath with a kidney missing?”</p><p>Nancy chuckles. “No, he’s really nice. He’s got a great personality and hair, kinda dorky but has that loveable touch.”</p><p>You perk a brow. “Wow, you sure you don’t want him for yourself?”</p><p>Nancy pats your thigh. “I’m just saying, think about it. If you give him a chance and all goes well, I’ll stop setting you up.”</p><p>“Is that a promise?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s a promise.” </p>
<hr/><p>With Nancy soundly asleep hugging her large koala, you take this chance to go downstairs to have some peace and quiet. It’s only once that you get to tag along with your friends to a hideaway with an amazing scenic view. Though all of that is easier said than done.</p><p>“Oh, <em>you’re</em> here too.” A familiar voice remarks from behind you.</p><p>There’s that headache again.</p><p>You turn to see who it is and roll your eyes when you come face to face with Steve.</p><p>“God, do you not have like a home or something? Why are <em>you</em> here?” You cross your arms, all hope of peace diminished.</p><p>“Relax princess, Nancy told me to come. I brought her bag that she left behind.” He says, bringing a koala decorated diaper bag into view. Something you’d gifted her at the baby shower.</p><p>You ignore the new nickname he’s given you along with the dizzying feeling you felt when he said it. </p><p>You step forward and take it from his hands. “Well, at least you’re being handy.”</p><p>“I think you’ll find I can be <em>very</em> handy.”</p><p>“You can be a lot of things.” You retort while shifting through the bag. You only find things like extra clothes and toiletries. You zip it closed and sling it over your shoulder.</p><p>“I should take it to her.” Steve makes a pass for the bag but you step back.</p><p>“She’s sleeping. I’ll just keep it here for now. Don’t you have a gig or something?”</p><p>Steve rubs at his neck. “So I had a free day, sue me.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.” You scanned him up and down, his attire definitely gave you the impression that he was staying the night. </p><p>“Whatever, just don’t bother her. She doesn’t need another kid to look after before she has the one she’s carrying.”</p><p>Steve scoffs. </p><p>With that, you retreated outside to the deck, left the bag on the table, and sat on one of the lounge chairs. You took deep breaths in and out to relax. </p><p>“One day, I can’t get one day.” You rub at your temples. </p><p>You heard the door to the deck open. You shut your eyes, waiting for the annoying quip.</p><p>“You needed a break too?” A silvery voice asked.</p><p>You look up to find Jonathan. </p><p>“Oh, it’s you.”</p><p>“<em>Ouch</em>. You don’t seem so happy to see me.” He chuckled heartily, giving you an extra bottle of ale.</p><p>You take it without hesitation. “Jonathan Byers, since when do you drink?”</p><p>He makes himself comfortable on the lounge chair next to you, kicking his feet up. “I don’t. But Nancy’s dad keeps the fridge stocked. I figured he wouldn’t miss one or two.”</p><p>“Hmm. By the way, I am happy to see you. I just thought you were -”</p><p>“Steve?”</p><p>“Yup.” You take a swig of the fruity ale. “He says Nancy invited him.”</p><p>Jonathan exhales and nods. “Yeah, that sounds about right.”</p><p>“I just have to wonder if she’s still holding onto that hope that he and I…..<em>eugh</em> it gives me chills to even say it.”</p><p>Jonathan laughs. “I know she comes on a little strong, but you have to see it from her side. She just wants you to be happy.”</p><p>“Everyone keeps saying that. Is there something wrong with me? Do I not look happy? Don’t I look like sunshine and rainbows?” You scowl.</p><p>“No, I think you’re doing great. But….you know you can talk to me right?”</p><p>Your eyes fall on the brown bottle. “Yeah.”</p><p>“I just don’t want you to feel like you can’t tell me anything. Even if it’s about the setups or work or anything that’s on your mind.”</p><p>You sigh deeply. “Jon, you’d tell me the truth right?”</p><p>He sits up. “Always.”</p><p>“Am I just wasting my time here? Should I just lower my standards to get to where you are?”</p><p>He shakes his head. “Never! Look, maybe these people are duds for a reason. You’ll find that someone, and at the risk of sounding like a cliche, you’re most likely going to go through some more before you get there. What’s a little more?” </p><p>Maybe he had a point. Maybe there was nothing definitively wrong with you. Maybe this was just all the work of an overreactive brain. </p><p>You hum in response, internalizing his advice. Hell, if he’s made it this far, you’d be an idiot to not listen to him. </p><p>“To be honest,” he starts, “Nancy had to nearly hold me back from kicking Steve’s ass again after she told me what happened.” </p><p>You stifle a laugh, taking comfort in that fact. </p><p>“What’s your mom think of her coming grandchild?” You switch the topic, you didn’t need to feel too sentimental right now. </p><p>Jonathan takes the hint. “Great. She’s supposed to come to visit next month after the due date.”</p><p>You smile. Joyce must’ve been the kindest and caring person you knew. She almost became like a second mother to you, mostly because you seemed to hang out at the Byers home more than your own before they moved after senior year.</p><p> You sit with Jonathan in silence, watching as the sun goes down and bask in the sounds of the lake and nature. You feel calm. The serene atmosphere is something out of a painting, too good to be true but here you are, taking it in.</p>
<hr/><p>All peace was broken in the middle of the night when you heard something falling and breaking upstairs. You sat upright in your couch bed, fearing the worst. </p><p>Throwing the blankets off you rush upstairs to Nancy’s room to check on her. You throw the door open, seeing a crouched over and wincing Nancy. The glass of water you’d left at her bedside now in pieces on the wooden floor.</p><p>“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry. I thought I could just go get more water by myself but it slipped.” She apologizes profusely, feeling embarrassed.</p><p>You sigh in relief. “Nancy you scared me half to death, Jesus!”</p><p>“What’s going on?” An awoken Jonathan appears at the doorway, eyes going from the broken glass to Nancy in pain. “Nancy, are you okay?”</p><p>He circles the bed to the other side and holds Nancy from behind to pull her away from the glass and back onto the bed.</p><p>“I’m fine, I’m fine. Just had a little slip-up.” She folds into his arms, gripping his wrist and arm. </p><p>You bent down to pick up the pieces of glass carefully, noticing a lot more water than you’d left before.</p><p>“Um, Nancy? Did you get more water somehow?”</p><p>Nancy’s face turns to one of confusion. “No, there was hardly any left, that’s why I tried to get more.”</p><p>Now alert, you dip a finger into the puddle. You look back to Nancy, seeing a wet spot in her pajamas get bigger. Your eyes widen.</p><p>“Nancy…..I think your water broke.” </p><p>“What?!” Nancy and Jonathan exclaimed in unison.</p><p>Jonathan peered down and noticed the bed sheets starting to darken where she was sitting. </p><p>“It’s time! It’s time, we have to go!” He pulls Nancy as carefully as he can off of the bed and gets her dressed.</p><p>“No! No, we still have another month!” Nancy argues.</p><p>“This baby’s coming now! We need to get you to the hospital!” You argue back. </p><p>Jonathan fumbles around, putting Nancy's slippers on and helping her stand. When she lifts up off the bed her knees buckle as she sucks in air through her teeth. </p><p>“What’s going on?” A sleepy Steve enters the room, rubbing at his eyes. You push him back outside to make room for Jonathan to get by. </p><p>“Nancy’s water broke!”</p><p>That gets him to wake up. “But she’s not due for another month!”</p><p>Jonathan tries to get Nancy through the hallway as fast as he can but Nancy can only waddle so fast. They stop at the top of the stairs. Jonathan looks back to you.</p><p>“There’s no way she’s getting down like this.”</p><p>Panicked, you shove Steve in front of you. </p><p>“What do I do!?” </p><p>“Help carry her down, you idiot!” </p><p>Steve for once listens to you and takes Nancy’s right side while Jonathan takes the left and they descend. Your heart is beating so fast you can practically feel it rattling in your rib cage.</p><p>They make it to the bottom and Jonathan rushes for the keys in the foyer, with Steve helping Nancy to the front door. You rush back into the room, collecting anything else Nancy might need. </p><p>“Wait, the bag!” Jonathan yells from downstairs. </p><p>You stop packing and run back to the top of the stairs.</p><p>“Go! Go! I got this! I’ll meet you at the hospital!” You run back into the room to finish and pick up the forgotten glass. </p><p>Jonathan wastes no time, running out into the early morning to bring the car around. Steve yelps as Nancy grips his hand tight. </p><p>“Ow, ow, ow!” </p><p>Nancy takes quick breaths, feeling stinging pain every few seconds. She grits her teeth. Steve is at a loss for words.</p><p>“Okay, okay, breathe. Just breathe. Deep breaths.”</p><p>Her grip tightens. Steve exclaims when he feels his hand cramp up. </p><p>“Steve, if you tell me to breathe one more time I’m going to kick your ass!” </p><p>You finish and go down the stairs to give Nancy her comfort stuffed animal, the one she had decided on months ago to have during this exact moment as a memento. </p><p>Jonathan returns not even a few minutes later and gives you all the worst news that could possibly befall you right now. “The car’s not working!”</p><p>You all yell different commentaries about the car that gets lost in a sea of chaos. Nancy doubles over and grunts as she shakes her head.</p><p>“We can’t wait! This baby’s coming now!” She cries out. </p><p>You all looked at each other, this baby was going to have to be born right here in the cabin. With both men rattled, you decide to take charge. </p><p>You run a hand through your hair as you think of what to do. “Okay, okay, um, Jonathan get some towels and if you can, maybe a bucket or something like that. Steve, call 9-1-1 right now! Nancy come with me!”</p><p>Steve dials rapidly and tells the operator what’s going on while Jonathan sets off on his quest. You drop all the couch cushions and pillows on the floor, making a makeshift bed for her with the pillows and your blanket providing cushion and coverage for her. You help her out of her pajamas from the bottom as much as you can, trying not to freak out too much. </p><p>“How do you….know what to do...<em>ahhh</em>!” Nancy manages through breaths before curling up with pain in her pelvis.</p><p>“My, uh, so my aunt babysat me when I was seven. She was pregnant and I wanted candy. So we went into the elevator to go to the store because she couldn’t go downstairs because her feet were swollen. Long story short um, the elevator broke down halfway and I delivered the baby with 9-1-1.”</p><p>Nancy squeaks in response to your zany experience. “See that would’ve been good information to know earlier.”</p><p>“I didn’t think we’d need it right now Nance! You were supposed to be at a hospital!”</p><p>“I know! <em>Arghhhh</em>!” She arches her back and head as she feels another contraction hit. You take a peek under the blanket to see her widening. </p><p>“Uh, Steve? How are we doing?!” You ask, turning to see him shuffling from side to side on his feet.</p><p>“I don’t know! They keep asking me if she’s dilated or something!”</p><p>You huff. “Give me the phone! Come hold this!”</p><p>He passes you the phone and kneels beside you, taking the blanket. Jonathan re-emerges with towels that you direct him to set under Nancy or else it’s going to make the cabin look like a slaughterhouse.</p><p>He sits by Nancy’s side as you’re answering all the questions the operator throws at you. You’re guided by the operator and partial memory. They instruct her to push. </p><p>“Alright, Nancy! Push!”</p><p>Nancy initially refuses and exclaims that it was too difficult but gives in when you give her a little push. Jonathan takes her gripping of his hand way better than Steve and whispers words of encouragement in her ear. </p><p>Steve meanwhile looks like he’s about to puke. You’d lifted the blanket slightly above her knees to be able to see what the operator was talking about and got more than you bargained for. </p><p>You and Steve see bits of dark hair slick with bodily fluids start to emerge from Nancy slowly, it was the head. </p><p>“Oh my god!” Steve remarks in terror as though he’s just seen a slimy creature.</p><p>Before you can chastise him, his eyes roll back and he falls backward onto the wooden floor. You’re speechless, to say the least, and Nancy and Jonathan go silent as they watched him go.</p><p>You turn your attention back to Nancy, “Ignore him! You’re doing great! I can see the head. Keep pushing!” </p><p>She groans and wails with each push, tears falling down her soft porcelain face. </p><p>For the next half hour or two, it's a grueling experience, and you can't even begin to imagine the amount of pain she's going through. But it's all worth it for the moment that you all hear the shrill cries of a baby. You abandon the phone and put it on speaker, taking the wailing child in your hands and getting all sorts of fluids on you. Nancy nearly passes out but Jonathan keeps her conscious and passes you the makeshift bucket he'd gotten which was really just a vase that he'd found in the bedroom. You dip the extra hand towel that he'd given you earlier into the vase filled with water to clean the baby off. </p><p>While cleaning the baby off you realize it's a girl.</p><p>You wrap her in a towel and give the new parents the good news. "Guys, it's a girl."</p><p>Nancy sighs in relief and lets her soft pants slow. Jonathan moves the loose hairs from Nancy's sweaty and tired face. When Jonathan gives the sign, you pass the slightly less noisy baby to her parents, Nancy sniffling as she locked eyes with her. Jonathan nods as if to thank you, looking and feeling overjoyed at this very moment. You nod back, leaving them to their own devices to check back on Steve.</p><p>You shake him awake, trying not to laugh at his reaction from earlier. He wakes up a bit shaky, "Is it over? Did she have it?"</p><p>"Yeah, she did. Come on, let's go check if the ambulance is outside yet." You stand and offer a helping hand, pulling him up and taking ahold of him by his arms and guiding him until he could walk himself. </p><p>When Jonathan and Nancy were loaded up into the ambulance and Steve was getting checked on by a medic, who of course he was flirting with, you went back to the cabin to get Nancy's things. Midway into packing, you heard a knock on the bedroom door and glanced back.</p><p>Steve.</p><p>"What, the medic turn you down?" You jab.</p><p>He takes the comment well enough to laugh at it. "No, just wanted to check on you."</p><p>"Oh. Thanks. Yeah, I'm fine." You conclude and return to what you were doing before you were interrupted.</p><p>Steve nods to himself, feeling your guardedness, and almost walks away but finds it in himself to tell you one more thing.</p><p>"By the way," he starts. You glance back to him, paying attention to the way a stray curl hung above his forehead. "Thanks for making sure I was okay and stuff." </p><p>He looks away at the last part, almost like he was embarrassed by the way he reacted. Steve Harrington thanking you? You would've nearly pinched yourself to see if you were dreaming this. </p><p>"I - sure. Sure, anytime." </p><p>He returns downstairs after thanking you again. Wasting no time, you take your phone and send a message to Robin.</p><p>
  <em>You will never guess what just happened.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>credits for the gif go to blakesgifs <a href="https://blakesgifs.tumblr.com/nd/mr">Natalia</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robin needs a change in perspective about her job and convinces you that you do too. Nancy finally gets you to face your fears.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Annnnddddd here he is folks! Ben Harrington! Responsible older brother, a doctor, and arguably as handsome as his brother.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The dreaded alarm you’d put the night before rings for the second time, forcing you to flop up and out of bed in a fit of frustration. Lately, you've been feeling much more tired and burned out. The mundaneness of the routine you’d settled on for the past half-year was starting to creep up on you. You grab your phone and tiredly rub at your eyes. The clock reads at half past nine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” You exclaim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You abandoned the phone and dig through your drawers looking for a good outfit that didn’t suggest you’d overslept and were going to be late to work yet again. With no minute to spare, you’d decided you’d have to forgo the makeup today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You forced your shoes on as you grabbed the black apron, your phone, and your keys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You silently thanked the fact that the traffic wasn’t as terrible as it could’ve been. You practiced what excuse you’d give your boss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sorry my electricity went out.” You tried it on for a bit but then shook your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, you’d used that one after Robin’s night out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“My cat died.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You didn’t even have a cat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Once you’d arrived outside of the quaint and cutesy shop, you rushed inside, pushing the locking button on your keys rapidly. The bell on top of the door dinged, alerting Robin of your presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re laaaate.” She waves a spoon at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You throw your hands up in defense, “I know! I know! I’m sorry. I overslept.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snickers. “Just don’t let ye old douchebag hear you, I told him you were in the bathroom because you ate some bad calamari.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You screw up your face. “I hate seafood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a godsend, Robin. A godsend!” You take her face in your hands and peck her on her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think that’s good right now? Wait till he comes back.” She continues working on a customer’s order, fixing it up with some whipped cream and syrup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re about to ask her what she means by that, but you’re startled by the sound of the banging of a door. You pretend like you know what you’re doing, throwing some water near a stain and grabbing the rank rag to clean the counter. You hear your boss’s footsteps get closer and closer until you can feel his eyes on you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t seem too mad, but you can hear him slam something on the counter next to Robin. You glance behind you, meeting Robin’s eyes as she rolls them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on trash duty.” He says, pushing the trash bin next to Robin’s ankles. “And don’t forget to lock up. I’m worried that your abrasiveness and general demeanor will hinder you in the workplace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s the breaking point. Robin feigns a smile and kicks the trash can inches away, your boss watching as it all unfolds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what? I think me and my abrasiveness and general demeanor have had enough of this place. I quit!” She takes the cup she’s finished and takes it to the watching customer and leaves a napkin next to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy.” She tells them and removes her apron and slams it down on the counter. You watch her with eyes wide and mouth agape. Robin tosses her chin forward to gesture to you to follow her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes flicker from your boss to her, deciding. You resolve to go with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before your boss can protest, you wave a hand dismissively, linking your arm into Robin’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a sudden rush of confidence in you that feels extremely exhilarating. It nearly helps to stop your nervous shaking from the fear of being fired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cram yourself into Robin’s red Ford Pinto, which for the record always made noises that sent you into a praying spiel for your life, and pull out of the storefront parking into the unknown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I just did that. WE just did that.” You chuckle to yourself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin smiles, peels the window down, and lets her hair fall from her worker’s bun. “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that. I’m thankful for the job opportunity, really, but I think I needed a change of scenery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod in agreement. “I’m assuming you have a plan B if you’re doing this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin perks her index finger out from her clutching the wheel as if to signify she does. “That is where you’re right, my young Padawan. And I - am taking you to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a strip club is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin snorts. “I wish. Sadly and as always, my vertigo continues to ruin things. But no, this is better. And you’re going to love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five minutes later and with some convincing, you felt your jaw drop and your eyes widen at what Robin had just gotten you into. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate it.” You reveal, standing on the steps of a dilapidated building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Robin pulled up to a worn-down building that looked right out of a horror movie, you assumed her plan B was to murder you for insurance money. Instead, she was dead serious about this building being hers now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Go easy on her! Sure she’s got some flaws, but we’re going to fix her up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You look from the building to her, mind racing about the endless possibilities that this venture could go wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You’re kidding, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugs defensively. “You wanted to know what my plan B was, and it’s this. They were going to tear it down and I got it for a good price.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I - I’m trying to be a trooper here Rob, but, are you sure this is what you want? It’s a lot of work and money and you just quit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She corrects again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You speak French now? You’re nuts, I can’t possibly help here.” You gesture to the rusted signage swinging with the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes, standing in front of you and setting you straight. “I have stuff saved up. And it won’t just be you. Kali and I, we talked about it. I just wanted to tell you because I know your moral compass would eat you alive if I hadn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was right. Though, if she hadn’t told you, you’re sure you would’ve had the same incredulous reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You purse your lips, thinking it over. You throw your hands up in front of you, making an L shape as if to frame the building in between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin’s.” You say, picturing a neon red or yellow sign with her moniker above the establishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re talking.” She grins, setting off into an imaginative description of what she wanted and what she expected this bar to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You went back and forth, agreeing on some of the theming and coming to a compromise of who would run it and who would be making the big decisions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held the door open for you to enter inside, seeing the interior somewhat cleaned up and decorated with things Robin had picked off from yard sales and other things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was impressively spacious, a brightly lit and oddly clean jukebox to your right with mismatched stools next to where the bar was. There was a pool table that was being held together with duct tape that Robin promised she’d get fixed or replaced with more money. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think, partner?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You really needed to stop being such a stick in the mud sometimes. Lest you ended up alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting go of all your inhibitions, you bring up your right pinky for her to take. She curled her own pinky with yours, “I’m in.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was an eventful morning, to say the least. It was going to be an even more eventful afternoon. Robin took you back to the coffee shop to finish your shift and let you get some hours in before it was time for you to switch over to help Nancy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could feel it in your bones that she was plotting something again. You’d been eagle-eyed every time you two went out, your eyes darting from every male or female stranger her eyes lingered on just a tad bit too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today was no different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nancy pulls into the storefront curb parking of the shop honking excessively when she sees you. The passenger window rolls down and she leans forward to beam at you in her typical journalist uniform. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pregnancy made her glow but it seemed like having a kid made her glow even more. Her hair was longer, definitely healthier, and thicker. Her face filled out slightly but still retaining enviable cheekbones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wave at her before hopping into the passenger seat and turning to look at the cooing baby in the backseat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan and Nancy had decided on Abigail after a great deal of debate. They’d been set on a boy's name since they hadn’t elected to know the sex until she was born. Jonathan was dead set on Elijah, a play on his adoptive sister’s nickname, Eleven. You were partial to Abigail though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You dangle the now over washed and over stitched koala in front of Abby, chuckling when her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and reached her chubby little arms up for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought Jonathan was coming this time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was….I asked him to sit this one out. Someone needed to make sure the bounce castle got to the house in one piece.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. You sure it’s not because you secretly want to make sure I can’t run away when you make me face the obstetrician?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pediatrician.” She corrects, glancing at you and then back to the road. “He’s a nice guy! Really handsome and tall. You know, your type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You weren’t sure if you were exasperated or amused. You were just hoping with crossed fingers that this pediatrician wasn’t fifty years old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t realize how fast time went during your conversation with Nancy. But you just knew that with each passing second that you got closer to the pediatrician’s office, your stomach tightened with nervousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once you’d arrived, you helped Nancy out with the diaper bag and prayed for the best. Abby cooed with unknown excitement as you both entered the fresh building, somehow the smell of juice boxes and talcum powder soothed you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t even wait the usual amount of time that was given for the other women and children in the waiting room, being escorted into a room with your future date’s credentials. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nancy settled Abby on the inspection bed, making baby noises as a way of communicating with her. Abby responded in babbles. You chuckled to yourself at the sight, feeling like you couldn’t get enough of this interaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe five minutes passed until you heard a knock at the door, the three of you switching your attention to a warm voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Byers and baby Abigail! It’s been a while.” A man stepped into the room, immediately catching your attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aw shit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He really was handsome and tall, having big yet appropriately slicked back hair that didn’t seem as douchebaggy as you’d seen before, a pronounced nose, better eyebrow arches than you, and a calm and warm demeanor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you didn’t know any better, you would’ve thought this guy was the better spitting image of Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Ben, how are you?” Nancy asks, waving Abby’s chubby hand to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben bends his knees to meet Abby’s level and greets her back, making a duck with his hand and quacking. It sends Abby into a fit of giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returns to his standing position and notices you, flashing pearly whites that send you into a frenzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you must be the godmother I’ve been hearing so much about.” He grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stammer, totally bewitched by him. Nancy mentally pumps her fist in the air in achievement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All good things I hope.” You say, flustered. Ben offers a friendly hand for you to take and you wonder if when you take it immediately if your hands are too sweaty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So much for not looking desperate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good things. For a moment I wondered if I was going to meet a version of my aunt Dinah. I’m glad you proved me wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Geez, what did Nancy tell him? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You laugh nervously, making a mental note to ask Nancy what she told him about you and just how many of those things she might’ve made up. You’re also vaguely aware that the handshake has gone on for too long and awkwardly pull away, tucking your hair behind your ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! Now you’re tucking your hair??? And laughing nervously??? Yeah, it’s over.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You and Ben break eye contact when Nancy clears her throat, feeling a little shy for such obvious eye undressing. Ben apologizes and reaches into his white coat pocket for a children’s sticker and gives it to Abby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes wander to his hands, unable to control the lip bite as they follow how veiny and thick they were. You snap back to reality as you chastise yourself for feeling so hot for the doctor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben laments that this is the last time he will see Abby before she switches to another doctor but hopes he will see both mom and baby…..and you again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You scream internally, doing cartwheels in your mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the appointment goes as usual, though now with more careful looks at how he works and shy glances that make you and Ben turn away as quickly as they started. When he gives Abby the clean bill of health and talks to Nancy about the new changes, you find yourself oddly impatient and wanting to talk to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, when the time comes, you flounder miserably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re just about to leave with Nancy but you stop and suck it up and muster the courage you can and tell her you’d catch up. She catches your drift and quirks up a brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben is about to head to another patient’s room but you awkwardly put yourself in his way. You collide with his body with an “Oomph!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Sorry! You alright?” He asks, his hands coming to bring you to a proper distance and inspecting you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! No, yeah I’m fine. I - I uh, wanted to say - I’m sorry about Nancy. She comes on a little strong and she’s been trying to set me up with a lot of people and I just don’t want you to have to feel like you have to go out with me if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks taken aback by this, brows furrowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chortles. “Believe me, this happens more often than you’d think. Just last week I got asked to go to a bar mitzvah with someone’s middle-aged aunt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Believe me, there won’t be any bar mitzvah here. But if you have any other….engagements I can always let Nancy know.” You don’t mean to sound so disappointed at that last part but you were discovering a lot about yourself today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You almost make a move to leave but Ben stops you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No….no other engagements. Actually, I’m very free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit. Oh shit. OH SHIT. Is he - IS HE HINTING???</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You are powerless to stop that grin from stretching across your face in relief. “Oh. In that case, I’ll um, I’ll keep that in mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilts his head in a manner that playfully teases at your nerves. It feels so friendly and good-natured. But it feels normal as if you know this is how he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, if Nancy or Abby, need anything or have any questions, they can always feel free to reach out to me,” he suggests, writing his number on a piece of sticker paper. He passes it to you, having the best writing that could definitely rival your own chicken scratch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You take it eagerly between your fingers, raising it up as a gesture of thanks. “And what do they tell your assistant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my personal. Just in case you ever want to maybe get a cup of coffee or something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You simpered as you tuck his number in your pocket and sheepishly tell him goodbye. When you return to meet Nancy at the car with a face as red as a tomato, she gives you the usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you so.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Abby's first birthday! You start to ponder the chance of actually going on a date with Ben until you find out who he's related to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This seems a bit excessive for a baby’s party don’t you think?” You remark, putting the finishing touches on the balloons you just blew up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house must’ve been decorated with hundreds of these little shits and it would’ve gone a lot faster had the pump not broken on you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nancy shrugs with a smile, “She’ll love it! I got her favorites and even the castle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but will she even remember it? I mean, I don’t even remember my first birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was partially a lie, you did remember it. But that mostly had to do with the clown your parents hired dropping dead after suffering a heart attack. You didn’t even like clowns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, I like the idea of going all out for her. It’s her first birthday after all, and how many times does a kid turn one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t argue with that logic, Abby was lucky to have two parents who had enough time and money for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You glanced to the patio windows where you could see Steve and Jonathan setting up chairs and other decorations outside. Steve held Abby in his hands, raising her up and bouncing her up and down. Steve didn’t seem like the type to be great with children, but as you knew from high school, that was mostly his group to hang around for a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve didn’t even seem like the paternal type, the thought of his own offspring sent you for a spin, the world would be so screwed. Abby was the exception though, by extension, she was just a new addition to the trio of friends Steve had made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You side smile as you watch the two, feeling a genuine wave of emotion wash over you. He makes baby noises and incoherent babbles to humor Abby, shrieking and giggles erupting from her chubby face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nancy, who had been preoccupied earlier with setting up plastic cups and plates, stops what she’s doing and looks up to wonder why you stopped helping. She smiles to herself when she sees where your gaze is. She ponders over the possibility if she were to make a cheeky comment if you’d return to your default hating Steve mode. She elects not to and continues to move Abby’s high chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The patio was almost done, the bounce castle was the worst offender there, partially because the teen kids who were paid to come set it up came stoned out of their mind. Jonathan and Steve intimidated them enough to scare them into sobering up and finish their job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve climbs inside of the bounce castle, bouncing with Abby and twirling her about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what happened with that Monroe girl? I thought you were going to bring her for the party?” Jonathan asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve continues to make funny faces for Abby until she laughs and then answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, we’re kinda on and off. Apparently, she had some work thing. And I doubt she would’ve liked to come to a kid’s birthday party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan stops his unfolding of the chairs momentarily and looks at Steve. “So work is better than some cake and a bitchin’ bounce castle?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve thinks back to his conversation with her. He cringes when he gets to the part of the fighting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s a blessing in disguise. Every girl I ever brought over, Nancy always found something wrong with her. First, it was the one with the funky leg and then the one with the tattoo on her lower back. It’s like she’s my mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan snorts. “Oh yeah? What’s your mom say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean besides when I’m getting a real job and settling down like you two? Not much. I just don’t really see myself on that long march of death.” He knows it’s wrong when he says it and apologizes to Jonathan immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan waves him off with a hand. “I don’t know about you, but I’m completely fine with my march.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, he was. He’d gotten the girl of his dreams. Nancy was once the girl of his dreams too, we all know how that story went. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan claps his hands together as he pats himself on the back for a job well done. He glances at Steve, seeing the bouncing pair, and suddenly the thought of his child puking returns to his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, no, Steve! Steve, she’s going through a puking phase right now maybe don’t shake her so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve, completely suave and sure of himself, “C’mon! We’re having so much fun! Aren’t we Abb-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s cut off by the sound of a burp and the feeling of something warm and dripping on his shirt. He stops bouncing immediately and screams, alerting you and Nancy enough to go outside and see what the commotion is about. He hands Abby to Jonathan as he slips out of the bounce house and rushes past you and Nancy to clean himself up. You break out into hysterics, going down the steps of the patio porch to high five Abby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nancy gives Jonathan a look but he can only shrug. “I did tell him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You take your favorite and only goddaughter in your arms, nearly in tears and feeling your stomach hurt from laughing so hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You slide back into the kitchen and sit down, “Don’t worry Abby, I’m sure you’re not the first or <em>last</em> girl to throw up on uncle Steve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve protests through a mouthful of sink water before coming back up to clean his shirt. “Funny. Hey Abby, look, look that’s what a control freak looks like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nancy re-enters after Jonathan and breaks the two of you up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright you two, Steve go and change into something from Jonathan’s closet before everyone gets here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? What time is it?” He asks, suddenly more aware.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s twelve. Though I bet it’s only nine in Harrington time, right? I’m surprised you’re up this early.” You tease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mocks your voice which makes Abby laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You keep your bra on during sex don’t you?” Steve jabs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least I don’t wear a beanie everywhere to hide my receding hairline.” You clap back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a widow’s peak, not a receding hairline.” He retorts, subconsciously touching his head and shifting the beanie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Hey!” Jonathan claps to stop you both. “No fighting today, neutral positions it’s Abby’s birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Nancy agrees, pouring champagne into four glasses and distributing it amongst everyone. “And Steve, lose the beanie. We’re taking pictures.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve begrudgingly removed the beanie and fixed his hair. You laugh once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There it is.” You singsong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, in all seriousness, we wanted to toast to the both of you before everyone gets here. Our best friends and Abby’s two favorite people. We’ve made it to one year with Abby with partially, if not some of our sanity and your help.” Jonathan toasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww, thanks, guys.” You say, touched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to cry are you?” Steve asks, looking at Nancy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m allotted one cry, I’m a mother now.” Nancy wipes at her eyes and brings her glass up to toast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You all sip from the glass, enjoying the moment until it’s interrupted by the doorbell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nancy hops off the stool and sets her glass on the counter, “That must be our babysitter!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you guys need a babysitter? What for? We’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but, El is amazing with kids. She’s like a baby whisperer or something. Abby stays as cool as a cucumber when she’s around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You look to Jonathan. “El? Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, “She’s going through a break up with Mike right now, so when she focuses on Abby, she really focuses on her.” He explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d hadn’t seen El in a while, besides the obvious posts on social media sometimes but she’d grown a bit and become quite a smart kid. Last you heard, she was studying towards a scholarship in France with Max. </span>
  <span>El walks behind Nancy into the kitchen and as soon as Abby gets a glimpse of El, she outstretches her arms to reach for her and coos giddily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprised, you pass Abby onto El. The baby relaxes into El’s arms and brings her tiny fingers to put into her mouth to soothe herself. You all stare in awe and look at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you teach me that?” You ask, slightly envious of how calm and relaxed Abby is. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Once the mostly kid-friendly party had ended, you all took the party over to Robin’s bar, which had been for the most part cleaned up and fitted with the typical bar things. Robin donned a white shirt and black bowtie while working the bar as you guys entered the bar and remarked on just how much nicer it looked. The jukebox played some oldies as Robin poured drinks and showed off different parts of the bar for everyone to check out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat down next to Jonathan. Nancy and Steve are talking to Robin as she showed them how she mixed different drinks and taught them some tricks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s the novel going?” Jonathan asks, setting down his bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You run your index finger around the top of your own bottle, unsure of how to answer. You were lagging on it if you had to be honest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” You replied simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan gave you a look, definitely not believing you. You sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad. Very bad. I’m starting to give up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His features softened. “Why’s that? I thought you had it all down to a T.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do! Or...at least I did.” You slumped in the stool and shoved your face into your hands, exasperated. “I feel...like I just have this idea, right? And it’s right there, so clear and it’s like a movie. But when I try to put it into words it’s as if my mind just goes blank. The picture’s there but I can’t write it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan chuckles softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you laughing at my pain?” You groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not! I’m not,” he continues chuckling. “It’s just - I’ve seen you through the worst writer’s blocks of all time and this just seems like a tiny roadblock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but what if this is different? What if I just ran out of ideas or ways to put things in a way that I like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan thinks for a moment. “But you haven’t run out of ideas. They’re still in here,” He says, his finger tapping your forehead. “What’s the worst thing that could happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could be a failure, I could realize that I’m bad at this. Just trying to write the same thing for months. Maybe I realize that it’s so bad there’s no point in finishing it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan lets you sulk further for a bit and sighs. He asks Robin for the strongest drink she has and she slides it down to him which he then slides to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused, you raise a brow as if to ask why he would give you this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink this.” He says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you can protest, he repeats his command and you down it quickly. Your face screws up when you feel it burn as it goes down your throat. “<em>Eugh</em>! What was that for?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course your first draft is gonna be bad! It’s gonna be terrible. Then you know what you’re gonna do? You’re gonna go back and make it better. But you can’t make it better unless you actually do it. You’re not a bad writer. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and let yourself write something bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words hit you like a ton of bricks. And while you would’ve liked to fight him on it, he was completely right. You were feeling bad for yourself too much. Praying for some writing literature angel to come and bestow some sort of magic on you that would make you better and faster. It wasn’t going to happen without some trial and error. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this speech wasn’t without provocation. You were the best of the best. Even at Hawkins High, the school newspaper was always filled with doodles or bits and pieces of things you would come up with. Jonathan admits that he secretly liked when he would take photos for the paper and you’d come up with fun and imaginative captions or stories to fill the pages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Down the line though, after college and everything that boiled up to now, the stresses of everyday life began to weigh and chip away at your creative genius. He knew you wouldn’t admit it, however, so it was much easier and painless to nudge you in some direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You seemed to take it fine, judging from the way you started to laugh to yourself. He felt a little confused. Had you lost your mind or were you perfectly fine?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, Byers? You might just be right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might?” He scoffs. “I’m always right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You roll your eyes but humor him nonetheless, “Uh-huh, whatever you say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nancy scoots her way over to you both, sitting on Jonathan’s lap with a soda in her hands and offering up some of the bar nuts. When you refuse, she shares with Jonathan. “So, did you tell Jonathan about what happened at the doctors?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole doctor interaction happened so fast and reminded you so much of what having a crush in school was like that you almost felt too embarrassed to even relay what happened. You felt like it was gossip time at a sleepover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You feel the tips of your ears go red, hiding your goofy smile behind the bottle of beer. Jonathan teases you and asks Nancy if you made a fool of yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” You exclaim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does she know about...you know?” He nudges Nancy. Nancy stays quiet but widens her eyes when she realizes what he means. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I assumed she kind of knew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your brows furrow. “Knew what? You’re not pregnant again, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both yell “No!” in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, the factory’s closed right now.” She chuckles and pretends to wipe at her forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We mean, you know that Ben is Steve’s brother right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nearly choke on your drink when she makes that revelation. Instead, you’re a sputtering mess and everyone including Steve rush you to make sure you’re okay. You avoid Steve’s eyes, suddenly feeling more embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nancy passes you a napkin to wipe yourself off. “Nance, are you trying to kill me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I just figured you knew! They do look kind of similar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, trust me, I noticed. But I was hoping it was just because you were still holding onto that weird hope that Steve and I would date or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d settle for a night out honestly.” Steve chimes in, a smug smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about settling for my foot up your ass?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He acts like he’s thinking about it but then shrugs. “Nah I’m not really into all that pegging stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hate that you almost nearly crack a smile at that. You pretend like you didn’t hear it instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night goes as well as it could be, the information that Ben is Steve’s brother now makes you question everything. On the one hand, Ben’s really nice and handsome and an overall gentleman. Not that Steve wasn’t some of these, but you had to wonder if these two were really raised by the same people. On the other hand, how well would this really pan out? You settling down with Ben and Steve becoming some sort of package deal and never really leaving you alone with Ben? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God, would I be spoonfeeding both of them in our old age?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You snap out of those thoughts when Steve waves a hand in front of your face. You come back to reality to see Jonathan and Nancy waving you goodbye as they climb into their car. You wave back somewhat hazily, putting some distance between you and Steve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they drive away, Steve badgers you with questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So….my brother, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You huff and resolve to go back inside the bar. “Oh shut up, I didn’t know it was him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I don’t blame you, us Harrington men are known to be at the top of the chain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t refer to yourself as some sort of food diagram, even if I think your brother is a little bit better than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirks. Robin comes out of the bar and stops you from going in. “Time to go home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You make a disappointed sound, begging Robin for just one more drink. She doesn’t budge. “I wasn’t born yesterday. When you get too drunk you start begging me with weird favors to take you to get onion rings and I don’t think today’s the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve raises his hand like a child, “I volunteer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin smacks him across the chest. “Like I’d ever let her get in a car with you, dingus. I thought you had a girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re on a break. Plus, I asked another girl out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry buddy.” You lament, putting a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at you befuddled. “Why are you sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I assumed she said no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...she said yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow, I’m sorry for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, chicks dig me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I bet they also dig that you call them chicks or that you don’t call them after the first date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve would’ve shot back but Robin came in between both of you as if it was a routine thing and bent down to carry you so that you slung across her shoulders. The suddenness of the action made you clutch her shoulders and shirt as you yelped in surprise and fear of falling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, bye Steve! Goodnight!” She yelled over you, walking down the dimly lit street to both your cars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve chuckled to himself. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Ones That Got Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have a nightmare and Jonathan tells you a secret. You decide to take the plunge and ask out Ben, but life seems to get in the way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM ALIVEEEEEE!! I’m so sorry for my hiatus, I’ve been busy with work and school and I’ve been trying to get this out but I wasn’t happy with the different drafts. But here it is, and I’m so sorry but it was inevitable. Here is where we will jumpstart the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re vaguely aware you’re in that state where you’re drifting from lucidness and sleep. The tiredness behind your eyes was your main concern all day, though it should’ve been the sleeping babe in your arms. You shifted in the bed, holding onto Abigail and switching over onto your right side to lie on. She stirs slightly and sighs, the motion not waking her at all. You don’t know how long it took for her to go down but Nancy should’ve been back from the store by now. </p><p>The red blinking letters from the alarm clock next to the bed read midnight. Your brows furrow, how long had you been laying in bed? </p><p>You try to move your leg out from its position but find that it won’t budge. Confused, you try again only to get nowhere. It’s like something heavy weighed on your legs like they were bound by some invisible rope. </p><p>This can’t be sleep paralysis. You don’t even remember falling asleep. From where your head was propped, you could make out the faint sound of the faucet in the bathroom squeaking. You heard a burst of water accompany it as it roared to life. </p><p>Now the unsettling feeling began to settle in. You hadn’t heard Nancy’s car pull into the driveway nor did you think Jonathan was back from New York. Thinking of flipping Mother Bear mode on was impossible with your invisible restraints. You struggled to detach your legs but no amount of strength seemed good enough.</p><p>Your panic didn’t set in until you saw the water seep into the room. It filled the room at an oddly slow pace then suddenly, as if reality had glitched, the water changed height to meet you a few inches from the top of the bed. </p><p>You clutch Abby closer to you, silently praying that you’d wake up or by some grace of something, move faster than the water to have some semblance of a chance to escape. </p><p>When no divine intervention presented itself and you felt the water touch your skin, you closed your eyes.</p><p>You’re floating in water. The sheer coldness of it pierces your senses. You’re not even aware you inhale sharply when the temperature of it drops.</p><p>Your chest rises and falls in a steady pattern. You have no worries, or at least, that’s how it feels. There’s an odd peace in you that doesn’t sit right with you. It’s not the fact that you don’t know how to swim and are suddenly floating or the fact that the water is up to your cheek that alarms you. </p><p>Abby has disappeared from your arms and now swims freely ahead of you with an out-of-place school of fishes following her. She pauses halfway, noticing you’re not following. She holds out a chubby hand for you to take. You hesitate, looking at her eyes. They’re the same deep blue but they seem to glow underwater. </p><p>When she deems that you’ve taken too long to choose, she swims forward again. You snap out of it and follow after her, somehow swimming with ease when you know you’d flounder in real life. </p><p>A female figure up ahead startles you momentarily and stops you. The figure is obscured by their hair but a feeling deep down tells you not to be afraid, that they’re familiar. The woman outstretches her arms and waits for Abby to wade into them. Her arms close around her tiny frame and the woman flashes you a smile that sends bubbles out of the corner of her lips. You finally get a look at her face.</p><p><em>Nancy</em>.</p><p>You feel something on the left side of your body. Your eyes shoot to the figure next to you. There’s a ringing in your ear as you see Jonathan wade by. Your lips part slightly to let out a small gasp as he follows Nancy. </p><p>Your brows furrow as you try to reach for one of them, only being able to grab onto Jonathan’s wrist and pull. But he doesn’t budge. You tug again, forcefully this time. He still doesn’t move. Instead, he seems to be getting pulled away, the situation feeling like when you stake your feet in the sand and think the ocean is pulling you in.</p><p>Suddenly feeling a terrible lurch in the pit of your stomach, you try to grasp Jonathan to keep him close but you’re startled by his eyes when he opens them. You’ve never seen him this frightened, not since Hawkins.</p><p>“Jon…..” You burbled, eyes flickering from his own to his pale blue hands. </p><p>He doesn’t say anything and if he did try, he couldn’t finish as he’s pulled down by whatever invisible force is with you both. You squeeze his hand, this time following him. You move at a weird pace, fast enough to see water rush past you but slow enough to see him somewhat clearly. </p><p>You start to feel pressure in your chest, you’re running out of oxygen. You need to let go, but Jonathan has you in a vice grip. You tug your hand back and attempt to pry him off. You open your mouth in a poor attempt to scream but instead you feel the water invade your lungs. The pressure is strong and it burns like hell. Your kicking is futile. The bottom of the abyss is dark and colder than you’ve ever felt, and it’s getting closer and closer.</p><p>You shut your eyes, wanting so desperately to cry or resurface. The last thing you see is Jonathan and Nancy waiting for you at the bottom. </p><p>You lurch forward in your bed, breathing heavily and clawing at your body. The only moisture you feel on your skin is sweat. Your hair is stuck to your face whether, by your grim dreams or some other bodily fluid, it’s just as messy as you feel. Your phone reads half-past five in the morning. </p><p>Your breathing returns somewhat back to normal once you lie back down and stare at the ceiling and count the useless glow in the dark stars from a year ago. </p><p>Your phone vibrates to life next to you, Jonathan’s face and name lighting up your barely lit bedroom. You pick up immediately to his surprise. </p><p>“Hey! Didn’t think you’d be awake this early. Sorry if I woke you up.” </p><p>There’s some interference in the back with the sound of cars honking, people talking and instrumental music. You guessed he was at the airport or somewhere near that. </p><p>You rub at your tired eyes. “No, you didn’t wake me. I kind of woke up from something.”</p><p>“Neighbors again?” He titters to himself. </p><p>“More like nightmares,” You straighten out. </p><p>You’d had nightmares before, well night terrors, it was something that Jonathan had been working on helping you with since you two had sleepovers as teens. </p><p>“You doing okay?” There’s a hint of worry in his voice that replaces the excitement from before. Sometimes you wish he wouldn’t worry so much. </p><p>You’re not sure how to answer. You felt every emotion all at once sometimes. It was tiring. You knew you couldn’t use the same old excuse of being tired, he’d see right through that. You pick at the peeling nail polish on your fingernails and sigh. </p><p>“I’m fine Jon, <em> really</em>. You shouldn’t worry too much about me.” You know it doesn’t sound convincing but you don’t care. </p><p>“It’s my job to,” he chuckles somewhat uneasily, “I mean what I said, you can always talk to me.”</p><p>“I know, I know. But I don’t really think I want to get into the specifics of it right now.”</p><p>The line goes quiet as he most likely decides he doesn’t believe your reassurance but understands that it’s not the right moment to talk about it. It’s such a quiet moment that it makes you think he’s hung up.</p><p>“Jon?”</p><p>“Mhmm?”</p><p>“Penny for your thoughts.”</p><p>“I did something.”</p><p>You sit up in bed. “What is something? Something good? Something bad?”</p><p>“Depends on what you find good and bad.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll bite. The suspense is killing me.” </p><p>“I gave your manuscript to Hopper.”</p><p>“You what?!” You exclaim.</p><p>Hopper had made somewhat of a name for himself after he’d published a series of sci-fi mystery novels based on the events of Hawkins. Publishers fought tooth and nail for the rights, and even for him, offering several deals that he’d rejected in favor of starting his own company. One, which of course, was located in New York. Just a perfect coincidence that Jonathan was there. The reception was honestly polarizing, but it seemed to find its audience a year after it’d come out. People had taken such a liking to the tales from the past so much that it was now being optioned for either a series or a film. You didn’t know him as well as the others did, in fact, you felt a tad bit intimidated by him. The relationship between the two of you seemed cold, mostly stemming from Hopper busting your dad drinking out late several times after your mom…...<em> not the time</em>. Anyway, you hadn’t seen or talked to him since you all moved away. </p><p>“He loved it! Well, first he asked where the rest of it was but then he said he loved what he read so far. He wants to meet with you.”</p><p>You slump against your headboard, biting at your nails anxiously. “I don’t know Jon.”</p><p>You can hear him set something down. “Hear me out. He knows it’s a sensitive subject, but he really wants to meet you. It’s just one meeting. If you don’t like what he has to say, we’ll come back home and I’ll drop it. Forever. If you do, then well, you know.” </p><p>“I don’t know if I can do this.” You answer truthfully. Everything now was a step into the unknown. A new territory that you were too afraid to navigate. However, the only thing worse than being a failure for you was never really trying.</p><p>Jonathan must’ve read your mind like always. “You can do this. You’ve dealt with worse. Remember Valentine’s Day? You pulled like sixty pages out of thin air and all I did was take the pictures. You saved my ass, so naturally, I owe you one. You’ll be okay. Nancy, Abby, and I will be there if you want, right outside that door, sans Steve.” </p><p>This makes you erupt into laughter that you immediately muffle as you remember what time it is. </p><p>You take a moment to gather your thoughts. Having this support group made you feel a little better, it was a small comfort that you never knew you needed. Jonathan always had enough pull to make you crumble. You never could say no. </p><p>“Alright, Byers. You got a deal.”</p><p>You can practically hear the smile in his voice as he speaks. “Perfect! This is going on the list.” </p><p>“Oh come on! Not the list! Anything but the list.” You teased. </p><p>“Hey, don’t bash the list! It just needs some updating. I’m only halfway through it.” </p><p>Jonathan had created a list sometime during junior year, writing down things he’d wanted to do after he graduated and left Hawkins. The only ones you vaguely remembered were him wanting to travel, do something risky, and go to college. He’d done the first two, branching out to New York and other corners of the world thanks to his job as a photographer. The second had to do with you both getting very drunk on New Year’s Eve shortly and stumbling into a tattoo parlor and picking the dumbest yet nicest friendship tattoos. </p><p>He had gotten it on his ankle and you had the matching one on your wrist. To this day, Joyce doesn’t know and you suspect she never will.</p><p>You chuckle to yourself, remembering it fondly. You missed being young and stupid, not that you still weren’t, but you just feel like it was a time that you’d taken for granted, </p><p>“Hey, Jonathan?” You find yourself whispering now, seeing the dim glow of yellow coming from outside your window. </p><p>“Yeah?” His voice matches yours, only softer. </p><p>“Thank you. I mean it.” </p><p>Through the other side of the phone, he twists his fingers in circles and intertwines them with the strap from his bag until the pressure from it being tight makes his fingers go numb. </p><p>“For what?” </p><p>You shrug to yourself. “Everything, I guess. You’re a great friend.” </p><p>A small part of you that felt some way for him seemed to start to detach. The one that always had hoped you two would be at each other’s side in different circumstances. He was good, yes, but maybe it was best to shove the former aside. This would be the new beginning. After all, you caught a doctor’s attention. </p><p>Jonathan perks up at the change in attitude in you, grinning to himself. He hears the booming voice on the loudspeaker announcing the departure of his plane. </p><p>“I’ll see you later, okay? We can go over everything at the bar or something. Get some sleep.”</p><p>You roll your eyes playfully. “I’ll try. See you.”</p><p>You hang up and stare at the contact photo until your eyes begin to burn from not blinking. Past you and Jonathan stare into your soul until the screen goes black. </p><p>You lie back down and try to get some sleep.</p><hr/><p>“So he’s a doctor?” Robin winks at you, pouring more whiskey into shot glasses for the party behind you. </p><p>”For babies.” You correct. </p><p>”But still a doctor.” She reiterates. </p><p>“And Steve’s brother.” </p><p>“Huh, I see no problem there. You get the one that actually finished college.” </p><p>You snort. “Yeah, <em>or </em> I get the one who’s the biggest player.”</p><p>“Mmm, I dunno. From what you’ve told me so far, it seems like he’s totally into you. And there’s the whole being waaaay more educated aspect.”</p><p>“C’mon, Harrington men only want one thing, and we both know what it is.” You take another swig of the brown bottle in front of you, gagging at the taste. </p><p>Robin stops what she’s doing and hits you with that look, the one that you’d come to nickname the “Lie Detector”. She takes the bottle away and replaces it with water.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“First of all, it’s literally four in the afternoon, stick with this. Second of all, this guy is literally everything you’re looking for. Sweet, charming, organized, has a Ph.D. mind you, and is literally smitten with you.” </p><p>“Please, this guy’s a total package. There has to be something wrong with him.”</p><p>“See? There it is. Stop it!” She commands, now setting a bundle of cleaning rags next to you.</p><p>“Stop what?” </p><p>“You always do this.”</p><p>“Do what? I’m not doing anything.” </p><p>“You meet a guy that is the total opposite of you-know-who and you overthink things. Not every guy is hiding something. I’m not interested in that department but I’m not a total idiot.”</p><p>Your mouth drops open. “Do you think that - <em> no</em>! No way! I am completely done with him. I would rather walk on hot coals than even consider him again.”</p><p>She smirks smugly. “Yeah? Then call Ben. Right now.”</p><p>You stutter as you try to find some smart ass retort within you but come up empty. Robin knows she’s got you in a bind and snickers to herself at seeing you squirm. Knowing that she’s in the right, you groan loudly and obnoxiously and dig through your bag to find the paper with his number in it. </p><p>You make an “A-Ha!” sound when you finally find it and bring it up to the neon lights of the bar. Robin leans over the counter to get a look but moves your elbow by accident and knocks the water onto your lap. You jump as the cold liquid spreads throughout your pants, the slip of paper falling onto your lap at the same time and smudging. </p><p>You and Robin yell in unison. You try to dry the paper by blowing with your mouth and her grabbing a handful of napkins to pat it dry. The pants could wait, this was life or death. </p><p>After what seemed like forever frantically drying the paper, you both got close to try and make out the numbers. Besides having the usual doctor’s writing, the numbers seemed partially fine except for the last two digits. </p><p>“That’s a two, right?” You try to guess at the penultimate digit.</p><p>“That’s clearly a seven.” She squints, being sure of herself. </p><p>“Robin, who writes their sevens with the arch like that?? It’s clearly a two!”</p><p>”A two doesn’t have the little thing going across! It’s a seven!” </p><p>You slump your upper half onto the wooden top of the bar, “Oh god this is a sign. I’m going to be alone. Forever.” </p><p>Robin scoffs. “It’s not that bad, just try the numbers and hope for the best. I’ll be back, I have customers.”</p><p>She pats you good luck on your mission and takes the tray of drinks over to the group behind you. </p><p>You sigh and shift in your seat, bringing one leg to lie under you as you settle in for the next who knows how many minutes.</p><p>The first number you try belongs to a very angry old lady who curses you out for trying to scam her even after you reassure her the situation is very clearly not what she thought it was.</p><p>The second number belonged to a guy who ran a dispensary from what you could definitely tell over the phone was someone’s basement and got the hell out of there before they could even try to take down your information.</p><p>The third number belonged to a really nice woman that you spent maybe thirty minutes talking to and venting to and exchanging recipes for a French pastry you definitely cannot pronounce for fear of being called out. </p><p>Robin returns sometime around the fifth try of the phone call, having gone and done circles around the bar twice. “Any luck?”</p><p>You shake your head and lightly bang your head against the wooden top. “You’re right. You’re right! I was so close, and now I’ve messed it up.”</p><p>“Well, maybe Nancy can hook you up or something. Just pretend like you’re having a baby emergency or something.” </p><p>“Maybe. I feel like I can practically <em> see </em> her jumping for joy and doing cartwheels when I tell her I was going to go through with it.”</p><p>Robin agrees with you in silence as she polishes the glasses from behind the counter. “Hey, speaking of Nancy, wasn’t Jonathan supposed to come and meet you?” </p><p>“Oh yeah, what time is it?” You look up at the clock, the personification of a beer bottle pointing to the five. </p><p>It was five already and Jonathan still hadn’t arrived. You had to wonder if maybe he’d forgotten or just needed a nap after being jetlagged. </p><p>“I’ll try his cell. He should’ve been back by now, maybe there’s traffic coming back from the airport or something.”</p><p>Robin shrugs, returning to her duties. You tap on Jonathan’s name and wait for the ring tones but are met with his voicemail.</p><p>
  <em> Hey, this is Jonathan, you know what to do! </em>
</p><p>You hummed to yourself. You decide to try again and are met with the same voicemail message. You give up and wait for the beep to leave a message.</p><p>
  <em> Hey, this is Jonathan, you know what to do! Beep!  </em>
</p><p>“Hey! Um, I’m here with Robin. I thought we were meeting up but if you just feel like taking a nap or something that’s okay. Call me when you wake up, yeah? I need to talk to you and Nancy about something.”</p><p>Your message is interrupted by another call coming in. “Hold on, I’m getting another call.”</p><p>It’s not a number you recognize, but something tells you to take it. </p><p>“Hello?” </p><p>“Hello, are you the primary contact for Jonathan and Nancy Byers?”</p><p>Your brows furrow. “Yes I am, why? Is this the airport security or something?”</p><p>“No ma’am this is Officer Callahan, I’m calling on behalf of Mr. and Mrs. Byers.”</p><p>“Okay. I’m sorry I don’t understand what’s going on right now, is Jonathan in trouble? Is Nancy okay?”</p><p>Officer Callahan takes a deep breath, “I think you’re going to want to sit down, ma’am.”</p><p>“Sit down?” You laugh nervously now, unsure of how to place this officer’s tone. It was starting to freak you out. “I’m sorry, can I just talk to Jonathan? I’m sure whatever he’s been stopped for is a misunderstanding. Or if you could just pass me to Nancy - “</p><p>“Ma’am I’m going to need you to come down to the station. The other officers can explain more to you if you’d like.”</p><p>“Explain what? Please can I just speak to either one of them?” Your voice gets higher and shaky with fear which alerts Robin. She mouths to you if you’re okay but you don’t know how to respond.</p><p>“I’m afraid that won’t be possible,” Callahan says, albeit a bit grimly. </p><p>Robin sticks her ear close to your phone to listen in. </p><p>“Why?” You inquire, your stomach turning itself into knots.</p><p>“Mr. and Mrs. Byers have been involved in a car collision as they were returning from the airport. The highway patrolmen found your name and number on a contact card amongst the rest of the belongings. We need you to come to the station to collect anything of value and to get more information from you.”</p><p>Your heart drops. Robin slings back, face screwed up in shock as you hang up and try to stand. When you wobble and start to feel lightheaded, Robin takes you by the arms and tries to stand you upright. </p><p>“Hey, hey, look at me. Breathe alright? Breathe.” She tries to be the calm in the dam that’s just burst in you. </p><p>“He - oh god, oh Jonathan. Nancy. No. No.” Your lips tremble as you bring your hands up to your face. They shake with abandon and claw at your eyelids as you feel the waterworks coming. </p><p>Robin signals another bartender and asks them if they can take over while she takes you to the station. The bartender glances at you and Robin, you steal a look and see them have a worried look painted across their face. They agree without argument immediately. </p><p>Robin helps you out of the bar as if you were another drunk patron, taking you to the car and helping you into the passenger side. She wastes no time in hitting the gas and taking off in the direction of the station. </p><p>“Someone has to call Steve.” She says, but her words sound like they’re underwater. Everything sounds like it’s underwater. </p><p>This is your dream all over again. </p><p>Robin steals glances at you every once in a while to make sure you’re okay. You feel yourself go catatonic during the ride, staring at the darkening streets ahead of you and the passing red, yellow and green lights. Your eyes unfocus and go blurry, your body being jolted about from the turns Robin makes. </p><p>You don’t when you arrive. You don’t know how you get up the steps of the station, you don’t even realize there are people staring at you as you enter and sit at the front as Robin goes up to the main desk and asks for Officer Callahan. </p><p>Callahan steps out with a pad and pen, kneeling in front of you as Robin sits next to you and rubs your back. </p><p>“I’m sure this is very hard for you, but - we need the names and numbers for the nearest next of kin. Would you be able to supply those?”</p><p>Your mouth opens to answer but your words crack and you choke slightly. </p><p>“Jonathan’s mom, she - she’s bedridden, she had surgery a while ago. Will, his brother, he’s with her. They’re in California. Nancy’s mom died a while back, her dad’s in a home back in Indiana.”</p><p>He jots it down with swift pace, stopping when you decide to ask how it happened. He scratches the back of his head. </p><p>“The car was hit head-on from the driver’s side, Mrs. Byers was driving at the time. We believe she died instantly. Mr. Byers was still somewhat conscious when the paramedics arrived but died on the way to the hospital.”</p><p>You stare down at your feet and the mismatched tile of the floor. The images project in your head and you can’t help yourself but think of how fucked life was. They were so young, Nancy had gotten a promotion at work earlier this month, Jonathan had taken some great photos for a campaign at some magazine or something, Abby was - wait, Abby!</p><p>“Hold on, they have a baby. A little girl. Was she - was she in the car?” Robin chimes in. </p><p>You’re not sure you want to hear the answer if it’s what you fear. But you know that if anything happened to that baby, you would lose your mind even more than you will now.</p><p>“No, thankfully she was in the care of a minor at the time of the incident. The officers have placed her in CPS for the time being.”</p><p>“CPS?” You ask.</p><p>“Child Protective Services. They specialize in cases like this.” </p><p>“Cases like this?” Robin asks.</p><p>The officer has a hard time saying it. “Orphaned children.” </p><p>It’s then that you collapse. The dam breaks and everything comes pouring out. Robin takes you into her arms and lets you cry on her shoulder. </p><p>“Is there anyone else we can call?” Callahan asks.</p><p>“No, I think we’re fine.” </p><p>With that, Callahan takes his leave and nods solemnly. </p><p>You don’t remember stopping crying. You blackout for a moment, feeling your tears dry up and stick to your skin. Your leg bounces up and down without pause. Robin asks if you want coffee but you shake your head. She says she’ll be back in a minute and leaves you alone for a moment. </p><p>The screech of a tire breaks you out of your trance momentarily, your head snapping to whatever made that noise. A motorcycle appears outside of the station’s parking lot, with the driver getting off and removing their helmet. As they get closer and closer to the entrance, you can make out who it is. You stand instinctively, meeting Steve as he rushes through the doors. He makes a beeline for the front desk but you weakly call out to him. </p><p>He turns, a somber look on his face that mixes with a “Please tell me this isn’t real” look. </p><p>Your lips quivering again and avoidance of his eyes set him straight. Without thinking, you walk to him and wrap your arms around his torso, letting it out again. Steve hesitates for a moment before settling his arms around your frame slowly. </p><p>Robin returns with the coffees and greets Steve. She hands one to him as she lets you know that Jonathan and Nancy’s belongings are ready for you to pick up. </p><p>They’re given to you in a bag just thrown in. It sparks a flicker of anger in you. Here were your friends, people one second, dust the next. And all they were reduced to were things in a plastic bag that jostled around.</p><p>Robin drives you back to their house, Steve following behind at a pace you understood meant he wanted to be alone for a second.</p><p>“Are you going to be okay?” Robin asks you as you get out of the car and carry the bag with you close to your chest. </p><p>You don’t respond automatically. She gets it. </p><p>“Hey, I’m going to go home and get some stuff. If you want I’ll come back and stay with you and Steve.”</p><p>You nod appreciatively, heading to the front door as Steve arrives. He and Robin give each other looks of sorrow. </p><p>Nancy always kept a spare key in her plants, cliche as hell, but she found it helpful for when Jonathan lost a key. Steve reaches for it as he heads up the porch and unlocks the door with ease. </p><p>As you both enter the darkened house, an eerie feeling fills you both. A framed photo of Nancy and Jonathan greets you in the foyer, a memory of what once was.</p><p>This doesn’t feel like the usual home you’d come to know. It feels like a skeleton of its former self. </p><p>There was a laundry basket filled with baby clothes near the bottom of the stairs, Jonathan’s shoes crowded bottom of the coat rack on the floor, Nancy’s papers and writings were spread out on the coffee table. </p><p>Everything was waiting for them to come back. </p><p>You and Steve survey the house before glancing at each other.</p><p>You finally talk to break the ice. </p><p>“The um, woman from CPS said she’ll call me tomorrow morning. They said they wanted to go over what’s going to happen with Abby.”</p><p>Steve nods, rubbing at his eyes. “It’s been a long day, why don’t you get some sleep.” He reaches for the bag but you recoil sharply.</p><p>
  <em> Get some sleep. </em>
</p><p>It felt too familiar. </p><p>He seems to get the message that you won’t let the bag go and lets you stay with it. </p><p>“You can take the guest bedroom if you want.” He offers.</p><p>You nod. “You can take their room if you want.”</p><p>“No thank you, I’m fine here on the couch.” He says it quickly. </p><p>He doesn’t need this day to haunt him any more than it already has. Sleeping in their bed would make him feel odd and morbid.</p><p>You get it.</p><p>“See you in the morning.” You farewell. “Thanks Steve.”</p><p>He almost does a double-take at this. Usually, he’d have a smug come back for something like you changing your tune towards him. But now is not the right time. </p><p>Once the door closes behind you, you flip the bag upside down to let its contents fall on the bed. </p><p>Nancy’s and Jonathan’s wallets, Jonathan’s camera, loose pieces of makeup, and clothing spill and topple one another. You grab his camera and take it in your hands softly, almost afraid that if you broke it somehow, you’d lose any real piece of Jonathan. </p><p>The lipstick you gave Nancy for her birthday had dents on the cap, no doubt broken in half within. </p><p>You dig through the pockets of each sweater, finding nothing until going through Jonathan’s coat. </p><p>A flimsy leather book.</p><p>You open and flip through it, not finding much except notes about work and home and a makeshift grocery list. </p><p>You’re about to set it down when you come across a torn page. It falls from its place and lands on your feet, a checklist facing you.</p><p>Knowing exactly what it is, you try to pull yourself together to take it and read it. It’s the list. </p><p>
  <strike> <em> Graduate high school </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <em> Go to college </em>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> Do something risky </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> Marry Nancy </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> Travel the world </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <em> Buy mom a house </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Make amends with dad </em>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> Visit Will  </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> Have Hopper read book </em> </strike>
</p><p><strike> <em> Help (Y/N) get her seco </em> </strike> <em> nd chance </em></p><p>You try not to think about what the half-crossed line means. It’ll only hurt you more. But you clutch the torn paper to your chest and lie down on the bed, bringing your knees up but not fully close to your chest. </p><p>You hope to wake up in the morning and find Nancy shaking you awake to try one of her new creations that she got off the internet or hear Abby fussing about a toy not being suitable for her to stuff her mouth with. Hell, you'd even settle for Steve making a pass at you like usual instead of having the look he had when you saw him at the station. </p><p>This wasn’t the step into the unknown you wanted. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>